Cursed Miracle
by ListeningtoGrace
Summary: After a Curse Alec and Jace await their miracle. Slash, Mpreg. Rating for Mpreg, Mpreg Birth , Mild Sexual Content and one bad word
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters**_

_**This is a BxB fic with sexual situations, Mpreg, and Mpreg Birth, if any of these things make you uncomfortable please don't read.**_

Alec Lightwood placed gentle kisses on the mound that was his boyfriend's stomach working his way down to the tent in said boyfriend's loose gray sweatpants but teasingly avoiding the place the boy beneath him wanted touched the most.

"Alec please" his Parabati whined bucking slim hips up towards the blue eyed boy's mouth only to be thwarted at the last second as Alec moved up to place another kiss on Jace's belly.

"Sorry Love but our child wants my kisses too. Don't want to be a bad Daddy before the Little Alien is even born." Alec smirked, pressed a cheek to the last place he'd felt the baby kick and was rewarded with a gentle tap to the side of his face.

Jace looked pathetic. Almost three weeks overdue the normally cocky Shadowhunter was now anything but. The sweltering July heat when mixed with swollen ankles, an aching back and an inability to do any form of exercise besides waddle had Jace miserable. Alec had tried to be the supportive boyfriend but was now just as anxious as Jace for their child to be born. He could deal with the prophesied sleepless nights and lacking sex life as long as he didn't have to see Jace cry anymore.

When the two had started seeing each other eighteen months before that one of them would get pregnant was the last thing they expected. Jace had unknowingly infuriated one of the fey and had been cursed with a period of fertility during which he and Alec had of course had unprotected sex. The shock came almost three months later when Magnus jokingly asked if they'd "thought of names?" and proceeded to inform them of the child Jace carried. After a few months of researching the curse and dealing with an overly hormonal Jace with an ever expanding baby bump (mountain if you asked Jace) the couple and their friends were playing the waiting game. Clary and Isabelle had taken over most of Jace and Alec's hunts after Jace had gotten a little too reckless a little too far into his Pregnancy almost killing them both and had been banned to leave the institute unless in the case of an extreme emergency (What if the Institute catches on fire? Will I be allowed to leave then?). That was what they were doing now, waiting for the child who obviously took after its Papa (Jace refused to be called Mom or any derivative thereof) in the stubbornness department.

Giving into the look Jace was giving him Alec pulled off Jace's sweats and took his boyfriends cock into his mouth. This released a string of words from Jace that went something like, "Oh Fuck! Alec! Al! Don't Stop! Please don't stop. Fuck! Don–! Alec Stop! Stop! Alec Stop!" _Stop_? Hadn_'t Jace just been begging him to _not _stop?_

Pulling off with an obscene pop Alec looked into terrified and teary gold eyes. "What is it Love?"

"I think my water just broke" Jace said in a small voice causing Alec to realize he was indeed laying in a puddle of blood and strange liquid, both very visible against the stark white of Jace's bed sheets.

_**Follow, Favorite, Review.**_

_**Next Chapter should be up sometime this week depending on how busy I am and how this is received. If you want more tell me.**_

_**~ListeningtoGrace**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not Own the characters_**

Things happened fast after that. Alec found his mom and Magnus and the two of them decided to deliver in Jace's room since he was there already anyways. By the time Mayrse and Magnus were in their bedroom Jace was fully dilated and his contractions were less than a minute apart. Alec was overwhelmed with Jace's pained screams and his mother's barked commands, he wasn't even in labour and he just wanted this all to be done with. He wanted to hold his child.  
"Al I fucking hate you! Never doing this agai-" Jace broke off with a whimper and grabbed weakly at Alec. "Hurts so bad. Hurts.."  
"Shh baby it's ok. You're doing so good. I'm so proud of you." Alec wiped the sweat and tears from his boyfriend's face before placing a gentle kiss on Jace's forehead. "Love you."  
Magnus glanced over at the lovers trying to quell his rage. Alec was his, or was supposed to be. He deserved this he supposed. He was the one who had dumped Alexander it was only fair that the boy had moved on but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. "Jace I need you to push ok?" Magnus mumbled with jealous regret.  
Jace just nodded.  
"I see a head you're doing great." Mayrse said a few minutes later. "A few more pushes and you'll be done."  
"No. A few more pushes and I may commit homicide." Jace hissed through clenched teeth before letting out a scream accompanied by a few choice cures that were cut off by a loud cry.  
"Jace, Alec you have a son.

**_Sorry this is so short and took so long. Time ran away with my muse. There will still be one more chapter._**

**_Follow,Favorite,Review_**

**_~ListeningtoGrace_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Own Nothing**_

Alec peered over his mother's shoulders as she wiped the blood and other bodily fluids off of his son's face. The boy was the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen though he may be just a little bit biased. Sleepy blue eyes tear stained and tinted with gold blinked up at the young shadow hunter and Alec's heart fluttered. "Jace he's beautiful. Just like his Papa"

As Alec watched his Mother tuck the baby into Jace's arms he notice the tears drip from gold eyes to soft skin. Jace was crying, so was he for that matter.

"Does he have a name?" Magnus asked gently.

"Bane. Bane Stephen Lightwood, in honour of his godfather and grandfather."

If anyone else noticed the tears in the Warlock's eyes they didn't say anything so Alec didn't either. After all Magnus Bane could be scary when he wanted and Alec had other things on his mind; things like his baby and the blowjob he'd never finished.

_**A big thanks to everyone who stuck with this. I had originally intended for this to be longer but I'm happy with it. **_

_**Review, Follow,Favorite**_

_**~ListeningtoGrace**_


End file.
